villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadpool vs Boba Fett
Deadpool vs Boba Fett is the fifty-eighth installment of the series Epic Rap Battles of History. As the title suggests, it is a rap battle between the two popular assassin characters Deadpool and Boba Fett. Deadpool is portrayed by Robert Hoffman and voiced by Lloyd "EpicLLOYD" Ahlquist, while Boba Fett is portrayed by Ivan "Flipz" Velez and voiced by Peter "Nice Peter" Shukoff. Lyrics Rap Battles of History! Deadpool verses Boba Fett! Begin! Oh, is it me? Well, here's my first issue: I barely even know enough about you to diss you! But do you guys honestly think that I would screw this feud up And lose to the dude a huge toothie cootchie chewed up?! That's bananas! I do damage when I brandish my katanas! Man, I'll slice you up then vanish in my ladybug pajamas! I'm one of a kind You're a xerox of your papa Doing temp work for Vader and odd jobs for Jabba! I'm tight; you're mad baggy! I'm toned; you're so flappy! Mad 'cause Sam Jackson killed your clone daddy! Somebody oughta put a bounty on that cape! Maybe I'll write a letter and mail it in your face! Good thing I keep Tums in the Slave I 'Cause your style makes me spacesick And your bars are like your old pal, Cable: F*cking basic! I'll smack a merc in the mouth if he doesn't quit running that lip off! Bitch, who you calling clone? You're a Deathstroke ripoff! You stole Spider-Man's eyes and Snake Eyes' weapons! You got Wolverine's powers Man, you're comic sloppy seconds! That Dr. Killebrew dude needs to go back to med school 'Cause right now, you're no good to me, Deadpool! Ooooh, what's that? A missile backpack? Well, I guess you'll be alright if a f*cking bird attacks! Presenting the most overrated character anyone ever saw With five lines in the trilogy, and one of them was "AAAH!" I only need five lines 'Cause I look f*cking great You look like someone spilled lasagna on your face! But you're worth a lot to me if I bring you back dead Schizophrenics pay triple: one for each head Who you calling schizophrenic?! You've got two different voices! You're like your holiday special, man: Full of bad choices! You think your chimichanga's hot But you couldn't be milder You should've made the choice to ditch the prick from Van Wilder! And the coolest things about you got straight up abandoned! You let a kiwi hold your gun and he f*cked up your canon! So maybe don't talk about movies 'Cause you've got dick to say! Wrap that arm dart around Jar Jar and go far, far away! I'm a legend You're a trend. You ain't got half the skills I got I'll beat your ass with one eye closed (Ugh!) Boba Fetty Wap! And then I'll call Domino's (Ooh!) She likes what I'm shaking She prefers my durasteel to your Canadian bacon! Now take a lesson from a genuine assassin who's blasting foes! I come equipped with a full set of sick Mandalorian flows! Everybody knows you got that power of regeneration. Now run home and heal from this disintegration. won? Who's next? You decide! Rap Battles of History! Gallery Images Deadpool_Title_Card.gif Boba_Fett_Title_Card.gif Street_Toughs_Cameo.png Death_Star.png Comic_Books_Deadpool.png Deadpool_vs_Boba_Fett_Who_Won.png Video Deadpool vs Boba Fett. Epic Rap Battles of History - Bonus Battle! Category:Internet Songs Category:Fan Songs Category:Rap Battles Category:Duets Category:Live Action Songs Category:Epic Rap Battles of History